Fire dragons
Fire dragons are the elemental beasts of fire and heat. Of all dragons, fire dragons can breathe the hottest and strongest blasts of fire. Fire dragons can cover their whole bodies in fire. Overview Fire dragons are the only dragons that can instantly destroy a human with one blast of fire. They are the only dragons that can cover their whole bodies in fire. Like other dragons, fire dragons love jewels, particularly gold, topaz, rubies and amber. Fire dragons have been known to attack castles just to get treasure and will even steal bits of sparkling armour or attack young maidens for their jewels. Fire dragons can live for over 5ooooo years. Fire dragons can grow to the size of a castle in 10 years. Fire dragon eggs are extremely hard and are red hot. Fire dragon eggs can only be hatched in extreme heat. Fire dragons can live in extreme heat. They love caves in volcanoes and even swim in lava. When they wish to clean themselves, fire dragons burn themselves clean. The heart of a fire dragon can be seen as it burns so brightly it can be seen through its thick skin. Their hearts are the source of all their fire magic. When they use their powers, their veins burn bright red and their horns glow with fire. Appearence Fire dragons are very large in size. They have long tails, necks and legs. They have large twisty horns that range from black at the base of the horns to red to orange to bright gold. Fire dragons have large bat-like wings. They are covered in deep gold, red, orange, yellow and black. Some fire dragons have black stripes. Their eyes glow red and their teeth are solid gold. They have forked black tounges and barbed tails. Fire dragons glow with fire and heat. Power and Abilities Fire dragons can summon and manipulate fire as well as increase its power and blast it from their mouths. Fire dragons can cover their whole bodies in fire as well as creating walls of flame around them. Fire dragons have many other fire powers and are one of the most magical of dragons. Fire dragons can use their heat to warm them to making themselvs hot enought to protect them from the rain to burning a night to ashes by lighting up like a candle. Fire dragons can create an explosian of fire and can manipulate the movements of their fire breathe. Their eyes allow them to see heat signitures and they can smell even better than any blood hound. The heat that radiates from its body keeps it warm during the coldest blizzards. The fire dragon sense any heat source. The scales of a fire dragon are very hard but are still the softest scales of all dragons. Unlike most dragons, their scales cover their whole bodies like protective armour. Weaknesses Fire dragons are powerful but they are not invincable. The fire dragon fears ice. Large blizzards and fearsome snowstorms can cause its fire to go out. If it gets too cold, it will not be able to fly as its scales have hardened and become too heavy and it can not cover itself in flame. Gradually, the snow will freeze its blood and it will go into hibernation. Fire dragons also greatly fear water. Water can douse its flames out and strong blasts of it can cause its fire to completely go out. Fire dragon powers are very weak during the beginning and end of its life.